Feel my heart beat faster (somthings coming down)
by Marchtoyourowndrum
Summary: When Gon Freecs finished high school he left the small little seaside town where he grew up to go work in the city in a cafe instead of heading to college. When Killua Zoldyck finished high school he upset a lot of family traditions by going to college as an undecided major rather than business. Now its only a matter of time before they meet.


Gon is 18 and fresh out of high school when he decides to not go straight to college like his peers and spend a year working in the city so he can help pay for the school and send some money back to his aunt, Mito, who had raised him his entire life. Mito however didn't take the news well at first, the idea of her (for all intents and purposes) son going off to live in the city alone, was enough to drive her up the wall and riddle her with worry. Gon however causally laughed it off and patted her on the shoulder informing her of the friends he had in the city; two older boys named Kurapika, a junior at the local college, and Leorio, a first year medical student, who had offered one of their empty rooms for Gon to take. Mito had conceded with his wish after that, less worried now that she knew her son was not going to be living homeless in the city. Gon had packed quickly and departed for the city, with a hug and their handshake and the promise to send her some money from his new job once he started working. Mito tried to assure him that that wasn't necessary but they boy, now legally a man, plugged his ears and danced off into the dance. Mito shook her head and went back into the house with her mother; she supposed if anyone were to make it he was for sure going to be one of them.

The first few days in the city Gon spends his time getting acclimated to living in such a busy place, Yorknew is by no means the small seaside town he grew up in but he takes to it none-the-less. Kurapika and Leorio were excited to have Gon reside with them in their shared apartment, Gon promised to help pay the bills once he got a job the moment he stepped through the door but both his new roommates assured him that he didn't have to start working right away.

Gon smiles and his mouth just about reaches his ears and he knows he made the right choice, and the first few days and nights in the apartment feel like an extended sleepover and Gon can barely keep a lid on his excitement.

Regardless, after being in the apartment for around a week Gon sets out to start searching for a job. He finds a café that is hiring very quickly, which Leorio also worked at as a host on the weekends, and retrospectively this is probably where it all began.

* * *

Gon is nearly bubbling with excitement as he approaches the café, named Café Iku, run by an energetic woman name Biscuit Krueger. He had met Biscuit who immediately insisted Gon call her Bisky, during his interview. The woman seemed nice enough and Gon nearly bowled through the front door he was so excited.

Bisky is all of a sudden there and in his face when he steps through the door and Gon trips himself a few times on the quick paced walk to the back room. Bisky leaves him at the entrance and takes a few more steps into the room and then turns to face him.

"We have a slight problem."

Gon cocked his head at her. "What type of problem?"

Bisky sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Well we have your size of skates for you to work today, but we don't have any of the male uniforms in your size, we just have the female ones, but I mean since it's your first day I guess you could just wear your casual clothes."

Gon glanced between his green shorts and the small supply of uniforms the café had. He debated in his head over the decision for a brief moment and stood up, placing his own hands on his hips in a mirrored image of Bisky's stance.

"I'll wear the uniform! It'd look unprofessional if I didn't!"

Bisky paused. "But we don't have the male uniform in your size…"

"No matter!" Gon laughed. "I can wear the female uniform, it looks comfy and I can just wear my shorts under the skirt in case I fall or something!"

Bisky sighed and shook her head from side to side and looked at Gon fondly, "Well okay if you want to, I won't stop you, and if it's not comfortable just stick to your regular clothes for the day. I'll get the male uniform in as quick as possible."

"Alright!"

Bisky showed Gon where his locker was to store his clothes and other personal items. Once she had done that Bisky twirled in a flutter of lace and ribbon and swept out of the back room. Gon eyed the box filled with uniforms, he really didn't mind wearing the skirt, it wouldn't be the first time he'd worn one and to be quite honest they were more comfortable to wear than his shorts sometimes.

15 minutes later Gon rolled out of the back room, already a natural using his skates and went about getting to work. Much to Biskys surprise none of the other workers really paid much mind to his outfit, the only one who did anything was Palm, another waitress who kept mostly to herself, all she did was catch Gon by the arm as he skated by, introduced herself and took the small bow from her hair and clipped it in Gons. Gon himself just smiled widely at the girl, thanked her and skated off to get to work. Bisky smiled and shook her head going into her office in the back. This kid was something else.

* * *

Two months had passed since Gon had come to the city.

Gon still wrote to Mito pretty much once a week to update her on how he was. Gon was pleased to know that his aunt and grandmother were still doing alright for themselves. Every so often Gon felt a little homesick for the house on the hill overlooking the ocean. He told himself that once he had saved more he'd make the train ride out there to visit them.

Gon was pretty having the time of his life working at the café. The days in which Leorio also was working as host were a lot more fun, Gon had decided, because then he could skate by and spend his breaks talking to Leorio, who was more often than not usually locked away in his room studying. Kurapika was also hedging into that territory with his entrance exam into law school coming up. It didn't really surprise anyone that Kurapika wanted to be a Lawyer and put away criminals. On some days, usually when both Leorio and Gon were working, Kurapika would drop by the café and sit on one of the stools at the bar and eat while he studied. Leorio would often walk by him and sling and arm around his shoulders and read over his shoulder or ruffle the boys hair which caused Kurapika to sputter indignantly and Gon to giggle from wherever he was.

Bisky had proved to be a pretty interesting person to work under, Gon had figured out somewhere along the second week of work. She had an intense and noticeable love for dresses and things with lace on them, which was pretty obvious considered both the male and female uniforms had considerable amounts of lace trim on them and obvious from the fact that she wore dresses like that almost constantly, but she also had somewhat of a short temper and a violent streak. Bisky was not one to shy away from cuffing someone on the back of the head for doing something dumb. Gon had luckily managed to escape her wrath for the most part.

In the two months since Gon had started working there, there had been a few changes. The male uniforms had arrived but Gon had shrugged, telling everyone that he was comfortable working in the dress and it was easier to skate in. Bisky hadn't minded at all, and she had eventually gathered all the employees for a blanket statement telling them that if they hadn't already done so they could pick the uniform they'd rather wear to work. A few of the female workers had switched over to the male uniform feeling more comfortable in the pants rather than the skirt, while a few of the other males working there, whom Gon had never shared a shift with since about 90 percent of the employees were female, tested the skirt out as well and even a few of them decided to switch as well.

It was currently a Sunday night and Gon pretty much had the café to himself. There were a few of the other newer people milling about, already starting to go through the phases of cleaning up the café so they could close for the night when the bell above the door jingled to signify that someone new had come in. Gon had been in the back room picking up a broom to begin sweeping when one of the other girls, Spinner, popped her head in the doorway.'

"Hey Gon," She said with a pop of gum. "Theres a guy in your section."

Gon spun back around, "Okay Thanks Spin! I'll sweep later then."

Spinner eyed the boy in his section for a moment. "He's a cutie, Go have fun."

She winked and blew another bubble before skating away. Gon shrugged at her parting words and laughed a bit he had been asked his sexuality sometime during the first week by a small number of people but Gon didn't really mind the question and felt no need to hide so he had no problem addressing everyone as a whole when he told them that he pretty much found every gender attractive but that gender wasn't the only thing that determined whether he liked someone or not. The other employees had chuckled at his earnest expression and at least three different people ruffled his hair before returning to work.

Gon turned on his skate to face his area of the café and found a lone white haired boy sitting in a booth staring out the window. As he skated over to the boy, part of Gon's mind agreed with Spinner. The boy was pretty cute.

He cleared his throat as he pulled to a stop at the lone customer. "Hi! I'm Gon and I'm your waiter tonight, can I get you anything to start off?"

The boy in the booth turned at the beginning of Gon's sentence and Gon made a mental note, that the boy wasn't just pretty cute, this boy was really cute. The boy looked him up and down in one quick fashion and then blinked his blue eyes up at Gon.

"I'm Killua." He introduced himself, "Can I get a water?"

Gon smiled bright and wide "Sure thing!"

As Gon began to skate away Killua's voice stopped him. "Uh wait, hold on a second."

Gon turned back to the boy and found his focus completely on the pastry display by the counter.

"Can I get a piece of the chocolate cake as well?"

Gon nodded at him. "Sure."

Killua smiled happily and thanked him, Gon quickly nodded and whipped around to cover the blush on his face. Killua was really cute and Gon was having some trouble maintaining at least a little bit of professionalism. Gon patted his skirt down, pretending to brush off some dust, and skated away to get Killua's food, since his back was to the boy Gon had no way of knowing how Killua's eyes had tracked the motions of Gons hands intently.

A few minutes later Gon skated back to Killua and gave him his water and cake. "Just call if you need something else."

Killua smiled and nodded, thanking Gon while already eyeing the cake hungrily. Gon passed over the water and cake to Killua his fingers tips sliding along Killua's own as he passed the food off, Gon shivered at the cooler temperature of the boys' skin and felt his face heat up at the connection. He hastily backed up before he embarrassed himself and hurriedly left to go resume cleaning. It took him around 5 minutes before he could get his face into a somewhat normal expression and not a dazed smile.

It was around 20 minutes later when he heard the door chime and saw Killua leaving. Gon internally panicked, he wanted to talk with the other boy, and he had hardly even seen anyone his age around the city and certainly no one like him. He quickly called out Killuas name, inwardly cheering when the boy turned around, he bid him goodbye and smiled blindingly when Killua returned the goodbye.

* * *

Killua hated the trip back to his dorm almost as much as he hated making the trip out to see his family.

The distance was one thing. His family lived a few hours train ride away from the city, on a mountain no less, so it was no easy feat going out to visit them. But what he hated the most was actually having to visit his family. There was not a lot of love left between him and his family members, granted he supposed there was never a lot to start with.

Vacations and visits with his family always turned out stressful and left Killua practically clawing at the walls to leave. He supposed some of the tension in the family was as a result of his choices but Killua always shrugged that off.

His father came from a long line of prominent business men and his father upheld that ideal, as the Zoldycks still remained in control of various corporations and everyone in the family was expected to go into business to take control of various branches from their father when they came of age. His father was a well-known business man; his mother was a business-woman, his two older brothers had gone to college for business, his brother Milluki wanting to specialize in the electronics corporations their family held.

Killua however had shaken things up when he told them of his intentions of going to college, not for business however, he went into college undecided. This decision had thrust the family into a long argument with his mother spattering about family history and tradition, but which ultimately ended in Killua's father allowing him to go undecided and luckily paying his tuition and his single dorm room.

Killua sighed and stuffed his hands into his shorts pockets as he walked from the train station to the road that would lead to the college. Killua stopped when he felt his stomach rumble, he had left his house so quickly he had forgotten to eat that day, Killua turned to look around for a place to eat, sadly at this time most of the diners were closed, Killua eyed a Café up the road a bit that still had the lights on, shrugging to himself Killua trudged towards it.

The café was pretty unspectacular at first, it seemed like every other café Killua had seen, this one even had the, what seemed to be just waitresses, skating around in a black uniform with a lot of lace trim layered onto the skirt. Killua was seated by the host, a bored girl who hardly even looked at him and was lead to a booth were he sighed and waited.

The sound of wheels rolling to a stop by his booth brought Killuas attention far before the words of his server reached his ears. Killua was vaguely aware of the person in front of him speaking but his mind reached a screeching halt when he took in the appearance of the person before him.

He had seen the skirt and immediately assumed it was just another waitress serving him, but as he looked up towards them while they were speaking, he saw that it was most definitely a boy who was wearing the skirt and waiting on him and looking at him like he'd just asked Killua a question which to be fair he probably did.

Killua licked his lips quickly and cleared his throat introducing himself and asking for a water, which was the first thing he could rack his brain for. When the waiter; Gon, his mind supplied, smiled at him so wide and happily Killua felt his heart thump loudly, he hadn't been smiled like that in a long time.

A display case caught his eye while Killua was still trying to get a control of his heartbeat. Killua stopped Gon and asked for the cake, warmth spreading through him when Gon smiled again and confirmed the delivery of the cake. Killua felt himself smile as he thanked the boy, finally turning away from the cakes to watch him skate away.

Killua felt warmth flood his cheeks as he watched the boy. Gon was by far one of the cutest people Killua had met and none of those other people had ever made Killua's heart thump so painfully and so loudly. Killua looked at the skirt that Gon was wearing and felt his face heat up even more, he had seen boys wear skirts before that was nothing new, but for some reason Gon in this skirt kept pulling Killuas attention and it made Killuas breath go thin and his heart stutter.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts and went back to staring out the window. Gon returned shortly with the cake and water. Killua thanked him again with a delighted look and accepted the water and cake from the boy, jolting a little as Gon's warm fingers brushed against Killua's own colder fingers. Gon tripped backwards and bid him a goodbye in a rushed voice, Killua tried not to concentrate too deeply on the feeling of Gon's fingers against his own as he delved into his cake.

Killua finished his cake and paid the girl waiting at the pay station and was halfway out the door when he heard his name being called out, he turned at the sound a little confusedly and saw Gon waving happily at him, bidding him goodbye.

Killua couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the loud exclamation but returned the goodbye with a smile and a wave before pushing out the door onto the street again.

He didn't stop smiling like an idiot until he was safely into his dorm room.

* * *

The next time Gon saw Killua was two days later.

Gon was working the afternoon shift, Leorio was on as the host again, and the café was pretty empty due to it being a Tuesday afternoon but Gon was idly skating around his area when Leorio nudged him to the high-top bar area, Gon light up and nearly skipped over when he saw a familiar head of white hair. Gon skidded around the corner to get behind the bar and nearly slammed into the counter in front of Killua.

"Hi Killua." Gon said a little breathlessly as he readjusted his skirt and pulled out his notepad. "What can I get you?"

Killua looks shocked for a moment before he smiles up at the other boy resting his head in his palm as well.

"Some juice and a sandwich and another piece of chocolate cake again"

Gons nods happily and skates off while Killua just chuckles and looks at his notebook again. Around 10 minutes later Gon returns with his food and Killua closes his notebook. To Killuas surprise Gon just leans against the counter instead of leaving.

"Sooooo" Gon starts.

Killua takes a sip of juice. "So?"

"What brings you here on a Tuesday, there's usually no one here."

Gon gestures to behind Killua where the other employs have taken up residence in empty booths and to Leorio who leans against the host podium reading a thick text, while occasionally glancing at Gon.

"I just got out of classes. I was hungry and the college has some shit food." Killua says turning back around in his seat. "They don't even have chocolate cake."

Gon laughs. "You really like chocolate huh?"

Killua looks him dead in the eye, Gon feels his heart stop and then begin to go double time.

"I love chocolate."

Gon is stunned into silence at the serious way the line was delivered and falls into fits of laughter a moment later, doubling over while holding himself up on the counter. Killua smirks and bits into his sandwich.

Leorio mutters under his breath and stalks over to them. "What are you two doing?"

Gon stands up and wipes under his eye. "Sorry Leorio, Killua just said something super funny."

Leorio looked between the two of them, "Do you know each other?"

Gon smiled and said, "I met him two days ago when he came to eat!" while Killua said "what are you his guardian or something?"

Gon chuckled at Leorios twitching face as he turned around and stalked back to the podium.

"Who was that?" Killua asked.

"Leorio, he works as the host here sometimes. He's also one of my good friends and roommates!" Gon said leaning against the counter again.

"You guys live together? I think I've seen him at the college before…" Killua pondered.

"Mhm, you probably have! He just got into Medical School, but he goes to the college to study and stuff, you might have seen my other roommate Kurapika there before, he goes to the college up the road too"

Killua shrugged, "Who knows?" he paused. "Do you go to school there?"

Gon shook his head. "Nah, I pretty much just work here, I'm only 18 I just graduated before summer."

"Oh really? I'm 18 as well, I'm a freshman at the college." Killua smiled, he had never really had any friends his age.

"Do you have a major or whatever picked?" Gon asked cocking his head to the side.

Killua sighed, "Nope not yet. Pisses my parents off to no end but I'm undecided."

Before Gon could say anything, Bisky rolled out of her office. "I'm not paying you to chat Gon!" She swatted him on the back of the head and stomped off.

Gon smiled apologetically at Killua. "Sorry, maybe we can catch up later? I get off at 6."

Killua nodded quickly. "Yeah I'll see you then." Gon smiled happily and left to work while, Killua gave a small smile and returned to his food.

* * *

After that it seems to be weird to see either Gon or Killua without the other.

Killua spends most of him time in between going to class and hanging out with Gon at the café or Gon's shared apartment depending on if Gon is working or not that day. The people of the café have gotten so used to Killua being in the café almost every other day that the host who's working doesn't even bother to seat Killua anymore, Killua just heads straight to the hightop bar stool that he had taken up as his own.

Somewhere along the way Killua had sat next to Kurapika and the two of them developed a slightly strange friendship, but a friendship nonetheless. Killua often helped Kurapika go over things he needed to know for his entrance exam. Killua was more or less of an antagonist towards Leorio since he was constantly teasing the older boy just to get a rise out of him, this always turned into Kurapika dumping whatever he was drinking over Leorios head in an effort to calm him down, this usually just resulted in Killua snickering at Leorio.

Currently though Killua had draped himself on the couch in Gon, Leorio, and Kurapikas living room like a cat, which was not an unusual occurrence for the apartment, Killua had ended up sleeping more nights on the couch in the apartment or in the spare guest bed room which had been dubbed Killua's room by Gon.

Gon sat himself at the other end of the couch, with Killuas feet in his lap pressed up against his stomach. Every so often Killua would dig one of his toes into Gons stomach making the boy fidget and laugh. Kurapika slid into view as the two of them devolved into a rolling pile of wrestling teenage boy. They stopped at Kurapikas feet and looked up at the older boy.

Kurapika sighed at the two of them, "If you two don't have anything better to do, can you guys go pick up a few things from the store? Leorios at work and I have class soon."

Gon sat up and accepted the list. "Sure thing! Me and Killua can do it."

Killua sighed and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I guess."

Gon shoved him in the side, and stood up straightening his green shorts. "You eat a good portion of the food too; come on it'll be an adventure!"

Killua laughed and got up in one fluid motion. "Okay! The adventure to the store!"

The two of them raced out the door, Kurapika could only watch after them and shrug before hurrying back to packing for school.

At the store Killua left no before hopping into the shopping cart Gon had picked. Gon only sighed and began pushing. Killua eyed him for a second before speaking up.

"You know it's weird to see you without the skirt on."

Gon stopped and looked at him oddly. "What do you mean? You've seen me in my shorts plenty of times."

Killua shrugged and rolled his head back onto the wires of the cart. "I just see you in the skirt so much I forget you wear shorts all the time too."

Gon laughed, "I'm usually wearing shorts under the skirt when I'm working."

Killua nodded, "Makes sense." A wicked smirk then settled on his face. "Ooh can we get chocolate?"

Gon shared a conspiratory look with Killua. "Only if we get a lot of juice too."

Killua nodded quickly and smirked up at Gon, and held out his hand for a high five. Gon returned it and turned his head to look up and down the aisles attempting to hide the developing blush on his face, something about Killua smirking up at him and looking at him like that made his heart skip beats and made his skin tingle as if he had been shocked.

Killua meanwhile was glad for the attention being off of him, when Gon had mentioned him wearing the skirt with shorts on underneath he could help but have his mind trickle into a place and a scenario in which Gon wasn't wearing shorts underneath the skirt and he felt his face grow warm and the tips of his fingers tingle and he definitely needed to reroute that train of thought before something happened.

* * *

Gon and Killua continued to spend copious amounts of time together, fall faded into winter and Killua was seen around with Gon just as much and spent just as much time in the café or in the apartment. So much so that Killua felt that maybe he should end his housing contract and just move in with the three of them, but he always shot that idea down himself because he had no clue how to even bring up the subject with them.

It was winter now and Gon spend all of his walks to the café blowing puffs into the air, usually while Killua did the same thing beside him, the two of them competing to see who could make the bigger puff of air.

Killua stopped at the door to the café, "I'll see you later? I have a late class to get to."

"Mhm" Gon nodded. As Killua began to turn around Gon reached out a hand, "Actually maybe not, I'm going to visit Aunt Mito tomorrow and I'm staying the weekend. But I'll see you after that?"

Killua paused. "Yeah sure see you next Monday."

Before the white haired boy could turn around, Gon flung his arms around the other boys midsection, his cold nose slid along Killuas neck making the boy shiver. Killua slowly wrapped his arms around gons back and buried his face in Gon's hair. Since they had met this was probably going to be the first time they'd been apart for more than a few days at the most.

The hug broke apart what seemed like eternities later but still felt rather short to both parties and the two boys bid each other goodbye with promises of seeing each other next Monday.

When Killua got out of his class an hour and a half later he had fully planned on going to visit Gon when he got a phone call that dropped his elated mood to the point where all he felt was numb. He hung up the phone after the call and turned around heading back towards the college instead of towards the apartment. He had to go back to his family.

* * *

The week and half that Gon spent with his aunt and grandmother were great, but by the end of it he found himself really missing his apartment in the city and Leorio and Kurapikas passive aggressive teasing of each other and the begrudging affection they all held for each other, and Gon found himself missing Killua more and more each day, the other boy had become his best friend and made his heart flutter way too often to be a coincidence or entirely healthy, but by the end of the week and a half Gon wanted nothing more than to spend time with his white-haired best friend.

The train pulled into the city while Gon was musing and Gon hopped down the steps and landed with two feet into the snow piled up on the sidewalk and began his trek home. Once at the apartment Gon tried calling Killua to tell him he was back in town but the boy had been MIA for the past week not answering any calls or texts and it put Gon on edge but hopefully he was going to see him tonight at the café.

For the first time in a long time (the last time being when Gon fell asleep on one of the visits to Killua's dorm) Gon rushed through getting ready for work and practically sprinted all the way to the café.

The shift at the café turned out to be uneventful for Gon and he couldn't help but perk up every time he heard the door chime and deflate when it wasn't a mop of white hair pushing through the door.

When Gon returned home he was greeted by equally concerned looks from Kurapika and Leorio,

"What seems to be wrong Gon?" Kurapika asked closing his textbook.

"Killua didn't come to the café and I haven't heard from him since I left."

Kurapika and Leorio exchanged a worried look.

"What's going on?" Gon asked them plopping into the armchair that was left vacant.

"No one's seen him for about a week. I mean the college is on break but neither of us has seen or heard from him." Leorio said slowly, reclining into the couch.

"He could have just gone home for break?" Kurapika guessed. "Do you know where he is from? Maybe he has bad reception."

"All I know is that his family lives on a mountain." Gon shrugged. "I'll call him in the morning, maybe he's just asleep."

Kurapika and Leorio watch Gon trudge to his room worriedly. They had hardly ever seen the boy so despondent.

This continued for the better part of a week. Gon was more downcast than they had ever seen before and there was still no word or sight of Killua. Leorio and Kurapika did their best to try and raise Gon's spirits and it did help albeit briefly until Gon started to worry about Killua again. A lot of movie nights happened in the apartment though and most nights the three boys fell asleep together on the couch all in one giant tangle of limbs and Gon had to admit it did help.

It was the next Monday, when Gon began to wonder if it was something he did to make Killua run away, but more so than that he was still worried because Killua hardly spoke of his family and it had been 2 weeks since anyone had seen him.

Gon had the late shift at the café once again; Leorio was on as host and Kurapika sat at the high top bar area and no one mentioned the vacant seat to his left. Gon at least had stopped looking up hopefully at every chime of the door. His shift came and went with no major changes and Gon, Leorio and Kurapika trudged home light conversation between the three.

In the apartment, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were eating leftovers from the café as a late night dinner all seated on the couch trying to decide what was for dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Leorio grumbled around a mouthful of sandwich.

Kurapika got up, "Could be the landlord?"

Gon swallowed his mouthful of juice, "I'll get it."

Kurapika and Leorio watched as Gon trotted up to the doorway, both flinching at the blast of cold air that blew in when the door was open. Gon was momentarily distracted by the burst of cold that it took him a moment to take in who was in the doorway. Gon looked at the suit the person was wearing and wondered who would even wear a suit at this time, but when his eyes got the face, he felt his jaw drop as he gaped.

Killua stood in the doorway dressed in a suit, he gave a small, mostly self-depreciating smile, he held up his dead phone in one hand.

"We agreed to meet on Monday right?"

Gon laughed loud and bright and flung himself at Killua again holding the boy tightly. Killua seemed to deflate at the contact and after a beat wrapped his arms around Gon and pressed his forehead to Gon's temple heaving out a relived sigh, his warm breath ghosting on the side of Gons face. Gon relaxed into the hug though, feeling all of his worries ease out of him.

"Well this is nice and all but can we shut the door?" Leorio said annoyed from his spot on the couch.

Killua and Gon broke apart and joined the others on the couch, leaving Killuas suitcase by the door.

"Nice outfit Killua." Leorio said nodding towards the now crumpled suit. "What was the occasion?"

Killua grimaced. "Family dinner."

"Do you mind us asking what happened?" Kurapika said as he handed Killua some food.

"Where'd you go?" Gon asked quietly nudging the other boy.

Killua sighed and leaned back into his seat. "I was summoned back to my parents' house right around when you left."

"Summoned?" Leorio asked.

Killua ruffled his hair and rubbed the back of his neck before talking again. "My family is kind of messed up. I don't get along with my mother too well or one of my older brothers, and my oldest brother is kind of strange, I'm good with my younger brothers though, well technically younger sister and brother, im okay with my father and grandfather but we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things."

Gon settled into the couch and scooted closer to him, Killua lolled his head back on the couch and stared at Gon for a long moment before looking back at the others.

"My family is this long line of businessmen and women and my older brothers went to college for business and they expected me too, but I went here to a less known college and I hadn't decided my major which made my mother especially angry. So they called me back to talk about my college situation and when asked about my major I told them I was thinking of maybe and English major and that pissed off my parents, again mostly my mother, but we got into this huge fight about it, and they had already paid my tuition for college for all 4 years except for housing and all, and they said they were going to pull my housing contract and they did without even telling me,"

Killua at this point balled his hands into fists on his pant legs.

"So now I don't have a place to stay for college. We fought at dinner about it and I ended up just leaving in the middle of it." Killua laid his head back into the cushions and blew a piece of hair out of his face.

Around the room everyone was varying degrees of angry but it was Kurapika who broke the silence after a pointed look from Gon.

"Killua," the boy in question picked his head back up. "It's alright with us, I mean we had already discussed it long ago, but you can stay here and rent out the last room, it's practically yours anyway. We can cover rent for you while you find a job."

Killua sat up quickly and stiffly. "Are you sure?" he looked around the room. "Is it really okay?"

Leorio gave a small nod, Kurapika a small smile and Gon gave him a huge grin the must have transposed itself onto Killuas face as well because he was grinning too.

"Alright, cool, it's settled then. I'll get my stuff from my dorm and move in here." Killua smiled. "I can cover the rent myself though you don't have to do that."

"But you don't have a job?" Leorio asked. "How are you going to pay?

"Well I mean my family stopped paying my housing but I still have my portion of my inheritance that I got when I turned 18. I get inheritance checks every so often. But I'll get a job eventually." Killua shrugged.

Leorio seemed to be thinking over something. "What company does your family work for?"

Killua turned a questioning glance at him. "They don't work for anyone technically they own a few companies."

Kurapika paused, "What's your last name?"

"Zoldyck." Killua sighed. "I'm the third son of the Zoldyck conglomerate."

Leorio let out a low whistle and Kurapika uttered a small wow.

Gon looked at them confusedly. "I don't understand."

Killua looked at him fondly and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Killua's family is perhaps one of the biggest multi-corporations out there. They own a lot of companies." Kurapika said. "Now your business knowledge makes more sense than when we were studying."

"So Killuas family is like rich or something?" Gon asked.

"Pretty much"

"That still doesn't excuse them for being asses." Gon said crossing his arms.

Killua let out a loud laugh and moved his hand from Gon's head to his should tugging the boy into his side. Gon laughed with him. The night was peaceful after that.

The next morning Gon was sitting sleepily at the kitchen table, which was hardly used by any of the residents, he had plopped his head onto the table and watched Killua move about the apartment moving all of his stuff in. Gon eyed the beanie on his head and simultaneously thanked and cursed it for its existence. Gon couldn't help but feel the undeniable pull of want towards Killua and his outfit choices weren't helping at all.

Last night with Killua in his stupid suit had left Gon in a stupor and to do a 180 this morning and put on the beanie and cardigan, Gon felt the same undeniable pull towards Killua and if he were being honest with himself Gon would of admitted that it was getting harder and harder to ignore his subconscious desire towards Killua.

Killua turned his attention towards Gon and the boy reddened at being caught staring.

"Aren't you gonna be late for work?"

Gon looked at the clock and sprung up from his seat, letting out a stream of curses behind him. He threw a thanks over his shoulder as he passed Killua and went out the door.

Killua fit well into the apartment, break ended and classes started again but there was no real change to the daily routine, he still spent a large portion of time at the café with Gon and at the apartment. The only real difference between them was the newest level of unresolved tension between the two of them, which usually devolved into Kurapika or Leorio making some exasperated noise and walking away.

It was spring finally, Gon happily broke out his shorts again, glad to be rid of the long pants.

Finals were closing in on the other three and the constant state of the apartment was devoted to studying, well mostly, Killua didn't give that much of a care towards his finals. He was confident he could pass all of them.

Gon was preparing to leave when he looked outside the front of the shop windows and saw Killua sitting on a bench waiting for him. He smiled widely and began to move towards the exit, Bisky however, caught him by the shoulder.

"Do something about that." She said sighing. "The tension is killing everyone."

Gon just nodded at her and hopped outside. "Hey Killua!"

Killua looked up and grinned. "Sup? Ready to go?"

"Mhm. Did Leorio and Kurapika kick you out again?"

Killua laughed a little. "Yeah." He drawled out. "I was waiting for you to come home and they said my boredom was infringing on their studying or something."

Gon laughed and knocked his shoulder into Killuas. The rest of the walk was filled with idle chatter, but in the back of Gon's mind he was contemplating Biskys parting words. They stopped at the pathway leading up to the apartment building.

"Hey Killua?" Gon said stopping.

"What's up?"

"Can I try something really quick?"

Killua turned to face him. "uh, sure?"

A balmy breeze blew between them and Gon nodded to himself. He took a few steps closer to Killua, closing the space between them. Gon looked up at Killua,

"Stop me at any time okay? I just want to try this. I have to." Gon said nodding to himself. Killua nodded giving Gon the okay to try whatever it was.

Gon licked his lips a bit and leaned in close to Killuas face, were he could feel the shaky exhale of Killuas breath against his own lips. "Is this still okay?"

Killua gave a small nod instead of verbally answering Gon. Gon took the nod as his permission to continue.

He leaned his head in slightly and slotted his lips against Killuas only putting a small amount of force behind it. He pulled away after a moment and looked up at Killua, noting the light pink dusting on the other boys cheeks as what he assumed was a good sign and not just the humid air.

Gon rubbed the back of his head. "I like you a lot Killua. Well probably more than like, I'm pretty sure I love you. And I'm pretty sure I've loved you for a while it just took me a long time to figure it out." Gon glanced up at Killua and saw a grin on the boy's face.

Killua smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "Gon I've been pretty much in love with you since we met."

Gon paused and looked up hopefully, "Really?"

"Yes really." Killua blushed and looked off to the side. "And I wouldn't mind if we did that again."

Gon didn't bother holding back about it this time, he pushed towards Killua with such a force that Killua ended up with his back against the wall. Gon pressed his entire body against Killuas, hands going on either side of his body, palms flat against the wall while Killua rested one hand on the joint between Gon's neck and his head and the other hand settled on Gon's lower back just about his waistline.

Gon once again pressed his lips up against Killua's this time Killuas own lips sliding against Gons own which caused a warm full body tingle to spread all the way to his feet. Gon moved his mouth to the side of Killuas neck pressing quick little kisses against it, relishing in the feeling of Killuas short little breathy gasps as his head lolled to the side exposing more of his neck.

"I've had it bad for you ever since I saw you in the damn skirt the first night." Killua said quietly. Gon paused and looked at Killua, Killua turned his head back towards the other boy.

"So you really like the skirt huh?" Gon teased smirking at Killua who blushed quickly and then moved a hand to the front of Gon's shirt.

"Oh shut up and get back up here."

Gon smiled into their next kiss and was content when he felt Killua do the same.


End file.
